The increasing use of Internet based services has led to a rapid increase in the number of communication connections between client devices and server devices. Traffic management devices such as load balancers, firewalls, switches, or the like, may often be used to manage and process network traffic and network connection between and among the client and server devices. In some applications there may be thousands or millions of client and server connections that need to be managed by network traffic management devices. Often, a client device establishes a network connection with a server device by using well-known network protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”), User Datagram Protocol (“UDP”), or the like. Such well-known network protocols often have standard multi-step handshaking processes for establishing connections, exchanging data, and closing connections, and the like. Additionally, the expansion of the Internet has led to improvements in packet traffic management. One such advancement is the use of policy rules for determining how packet traffic may be managed. However, as the packet traffic and network applications have increased in volume and complexity, effective policy rules have also become more difficult to define and manage. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.